


Throw My Head on a Blade

by SRNOSMW



Series: Grenade [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Medieval AU, Precious Kageyama, Precious Yamaguchi, Protective Daichi, Sugawara Koushi-centric, Torture, hurt Suga, if you dont want to read about suga then this isnt the fic for you, precious Tsukki, precious hinata, suga angst, this is going to get angsty pretty suddenly, very very very Suga centric, we stan an injured boi, we'll start out slow tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRNOSMW/pseuds/SRNOSMW
Summary: It wasn't the actual pain that he dreaded the most. No. It was the silence before. The slow creaking of the door as the man entered his cell. The black of the brand slowly turning to a bright orange. The fear that today was the day he would break and tell them where Daichi was hiding.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi, Ennoshita Chikara & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi, Nishinoya Yuu & Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sugawara Koushi & Tsukishima Kei, Sugawara Koushi & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Grenade [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081067
Comments: 20
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

Suga glared at the last sheet that stubbornly refused to come off the bed. Gritting his teeth, he gave another hard tug and fell to the floor as it finally came free. Sighing, he dusted himself off and looked out the window at the gathering in the castle courtyard below.

His eyes expertly picked out Daichi’s signet to the side, separate from the rest of the nobility, and he sighed again. He understood why Daichi was putting off interacting with them until the last minute. After all, there was only so much bragging and thinly veiled insults that even a well-tempered person like Daichi could take.

Suga leaned against the side of the window and smiled as a crisp morning breeze gently brushed his face. It may be time to bring out the thicker blankets, he noted, especially for the little ones. 

Suga’s eyes fell on another familiar figure making its way to Daichi, and his smile grew as the nearby lords and ladies quickly moved out of his way. 

He couldn’t help but laugh as one lady’s lacy skirt caught on something, and she tumbled directly into Asahi. He couldn’t tell who looked more terrified.

Why they insisted on wearing such ridiculous furs and silks on a hunt was beyond Suga. Even if they managed to avoid getting the frills caught on the brambles, the costumes the King and his lords wore would cause any animal with a scrap of sense to startle. He supposed it didn’t matter. The forest was so full of games that a blind, one-legged man could fire a gun and hit something.

Daichi smiled as he greeted Asahi’s squires before slapping Asahi on the back, and Suga let out a breath of relief. It would do good for Daichi to loosen up.

Almost as if he had summoned his attention, Daichi’s gaze snapped up to the window where he stood, and he waved.

Suga expertly transferred the laundry to his left arm and waved back.

Daichi’s gaze flicked to the bundle in his arm, and the smile disappeared, replaced with a scowl.

Feeling a blush forming, Suga looked away. For reasons he still couldn’t understand, Daichi hated it when he acted anything like the serving staff at the castle. It had gotten so ridiculous that at one point Daichi had begun completing the chores before Suga could. The king had quickly put an end to that though. After all it wasn’t proper for the heir to the throne to bring breakfast to a common servant. 

Whistling, Suga turned from the window. Daichi couldn’t get mad at him until he returned from the hunt which meant Suga had several hours to do as he pleased.

* * *

Suga wiped the sweat from his brow after emptying his final bucket of water into the tub he was using. He looked around. The laundry room around him was a buzz of activity as the maids rushed to complete the washing before their masters returned from their hunt. 

Rolling up his sleeves, Suga grabbed the wooden paddle leaning against the wall and stirred the soap into the laundry, trying to ignore the stares and whispers the other servants gave him as they passed him.

All of the baskets usually used to transport the wet laundry were taken, so Suga sighed and took the soaking sheets into his arms.

With his mind focused on getting to the drying grounds as quickly as possible, Suga turned directly into a small serving boy carrying a tray of half-eaten breakfast, knocking both him and his tray to the floor.

“I’m so sorry,” Suga gushed, placing the laundry down and helping him up.

The boy looked up at him before scrambling back.

“I’m sorry sir,” He squeaked, bowing. 

Suga felt a pang of disappointment, the whispers and stares rising again in his mind.

“No, you don’t need to apologize,” Suga said, handing him the tray, “I wasn’t looking for where I was going.” 

“Thank you,” The boy murmured, still refusing to look him the eye.

Silence hung in the air before the boy’s stomach broke it with a growl.

A blush spread quickly on his face, and Suga felt a rush of sympathy. The rations may be enough to support most of the staff, but they were hardly enough for a growing boy. 

Suga reached into the pocket of his apron and pulled out a roll he had swiped from breakfast. 

“Here,” He offered, and the boy’s eyes widened. 

He hesitated, giving Suga a glance.

“Go on,” Suga urged, and the boy snatched the roll from his grip. 

Instead of shoving the entire thing in his mouth like Suga expected, the boy carefully broke it in half and placed one half in his own pocket before quickly devouring the other. 

“Are you usually this hungry?” 

“Mmm,” The boy nodded, mouth full. He swallowed quickly, coughing as the crumbs stuck in his throat.

“I mean they give us enough food. It’s just that….” 

He fell silent, and Suga sighed. Two steps forward, one step back.

“Are you saving that for later?” Suga asked, gently.

The boy shook his head, ruffling his already tangled, green hair even more.

“I’m saving it for my friend,” He answered so softly that Suga had to lean in to hear him. 

“Oh, is he usually hungry as well?”

The boy froze.

“I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t mean to complain. It’s just that Tsu---my friend is growing really fast and…” 

“You don’t need to apologize, or call me sir.” 

“I’m sor--” The boy stopped, realizing what he was doing before looking down at the floor.

“What’s your name?” Suga asked, kneeling next to him.

“Ya--Yamaguchi”

“Do you know the cooks, Yamaguchi?” 

“Not really...” 

“That’s ok,” Suga rushed to assure him, “When you go back there, ask for the cook named Ennoshita. He’s a little younger than I am with black hair.”

The boy, Yamaguchi, nodded brow furrowing in an adorably serious way.

“Tell him that Suga says that both you and your friend should get some of the leftovers from this morning’s breakfast.”

“What?” Yamaguchi asked, finally meeting Suga’s gaze.

Suga gave him a lopsided smile.

“Th-thank you, sir,”

“Call me Suga,” Suga said, gently tapping the boy’s nose.

“Thank you, Suga!” He squeaked, bowing again before running off.

Suga felt a warm glow in his chest as he bent down to pick up his laundry. What was the point of having special privileges if he couldn’t sometimes use them for his own reasons?

* * *

Placing the last sheet down out in the sun to dry, Suga sighed, suitably drenched in both sweat and dirty water. He glanced around at the other servants who hastily looked back to their own laundry.

Suddenly aware of the eyes on him, his eyes fell on a patch of sweet-smelling flowers, and he stooped down and carefully plucked their stems.

“Sweet smells keep the spirits happy,” He thought, a faint smile coloring his face. Daichi always appreciated a clean smelling room, even if he hated that it was Suga who made it that way. 

He stood a while in the sun, lost in thoughts of floral arrangements.

“Suga!” A small voice called, breaking him out of his daze, “Suuuuuga!”

He stumbled back as a tiny body collided with him and a pair of arms wrapped around his leg.

“Hinata-kun,” Suga said, ruffling the boy’s bright red hair, “What are you doing?”

“Hinata!” Kageyama panted, running to Suga, “No fair! You got a head start.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Hinata said, grinning as he clung to Suga, “I still found Suga-san first!”

Kageyama’s eyes narrowed.

“How about you race again?” Suga quickly suggested, kneeling, “I can be the judge this time.”

Realizing something, he looked around and frowned.

“Kageyama, where is Sir Kinoshita?”

Kageyama looked away.

“Kageyama,” Suga said, taking him by his shoulders, “You can’t be off wandering by yourself.”

“I have Hinata,” Kageyama mumbled, looking to the side again, “and Sir Kinoshita never lets us do anything fun.”

Suga sighed, already planning an apology to the young knight in his mind. He knew first hand how much of a handful the duo was.

“You too, Hinata,” Suga added, standing back up, “a servant is always supposed to do what is best for his master.”

“Yes Suga-san,” He whispered, a light blush coloring his face.

Suga studied the two penitent children in front of him and softened his tone.

“All of these rules are just to keep you safe, ok? I know it’s hard to stay with your escort, but we need to make sure that nothing bad happens to either of you.”

“Suga,” Hinata asked softly, “Can you play with us now?”

Suga scratched his head. He had planned on sweeping the rooms and maybe even visiting Ennoshita before Daichi returned. 

His gaze met the pleading eyes of the two kids at his feet.

“Alright, I can play with you for a little.”

“Yes!” Hinata cried, throwing his arms around his leg again.

“Are you sure?” Kageyama asked, kicking at the rocks at his feet. “Are you busy? Do you--”

“It’s fine, sweetheart,” Suga said, patting his head. “I would love to play with you.”

Kageyama bit his lip and looked up at him.

“How about this,” Suga said, ruffling Kageyama’s hair, “You both run to Daichi’s room, and we can play hide and go seek.”

“Yeah!” Hinata shouted, leaping in the air, “Can we really, Mom?”

A small grin started to form on Kageyama’s lips. 

Hinata was really a gift from the gods. No one else could get Kageyama to smile so easily. 

“You called Suga mom!” 

“No, I didn’t” Hinata squeaked.

“Yes, you did!” 

“No---”

“Ok, I’m going to start counting,” Suga broke in. 

Hinata gasped and grabbed Kageyama’s hand.

“Hurry!” He squeaked, pulling Kageyama after him.

“We don’t need to run, idiot. Suga won’t really start counting yet.”

“One,” Suga started, eyes twinkling, “Two, Three…”

“No fair!” Hinata cried, tugging Kageyama harder. 

Suga watched, smiling as the two of them stumbled across the field.

Bending down to collect the laundry, he realized that he should probably head back before the two caused a poor housemaid to have a heart attack.

* * *

“Suga-san!” a breathless voice called, “Sugawara-san!”

“Noya,” Suga greeted, his smile reappearing at the arrival of the small squire, “Aren’t you supposed to be on the hunt?”

“Suga we need to go,” Nishinoya panted, grabbing Suga’s arm.

“Noya-kun,” Suga said, prying Noya’s hands off of his arm, “What on earth are you talking about?”

“We need to leave,” Noya hissed, looking around, “Now!”

“Nishinoya Yu.” Suga placed his hands on Noya’s shoulders. “Breath. Tell me what happened.”

“We were attacked on the hunt by mercenaries,” He blurted, “The king was killed.”

Suga felt his heart stop. He blinked, Noya’s words sounding like gibberish. 

“Daichi,” He demanded, squeezing Noya’s shoulders so tight he flinched, “Is Daichi safe?”

“Yes, he went a little ahead of them, so he wasn’t caught up in the fighting.”

“What about Asahi and Tanaka and…”

“They’re all safe.”

Suga muttered a prayer of thanks to the gods.

“But most of the nobles were killed,” Noya said, looking down, “We were too slow.”

“There’s no reason you should have died as well,” Suga murmured, taking Noya’s trembling hands between his own, “Daichi needs you alive.”

Noya shrugged off his hands, turning to face him.

“Daichi sent me back to get you out of here.” He said, taking his arm again “It’s a good thing I found you out here. The castle’s crawling with enemies.”

Suga felt his blood turn to ice. 

“Suga, please, we need to go,” Noya begged, trying to pull him along.

“What about Kageyama and Hinata?” He asked, feeling numb, “I--I just sent them back to the castle.”

“I’ll go back to get them as soon as you're safe. Tanaka is waiting in the woods with the horses.”

“You won’t be able to make it,” Suga turned, eyes hardening with resolve, “They’ll kill you the second you step foot in the castle.”

“I don’t care!” Noya exploded, “Daichi trusted me with, and I’m never going to let my kingdom down again.”

“Listen to me, Yu-chan. If any of us are going to make it out of here alive, you need to trust me.”

Suga looked him in the eye and felt his heart break a little. He was so young.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

“Good. Wait here.”

“Suga! What are you doing?” Noya hissed, catching up to him.

“I’m going to get them,” Suga said, pulling the laundry into his arms, “I’m a servant, so I’ll blend in.”

“Suga, you can’t! They might recognize you!”

“We don’t have a lot of options, Nishinoya. This is our best plan.”

Noya hesitated, and Suga saw the internal struggle clear on his face.

“Fine,” He finally snapped, “But all of you better make it out or else Daichi will kill me.”

Suga smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his head before making his way back to the castle.

* * *

Suga kept his head down and hurried along the corridor. His arms clutched the laundry like it was his lifeline. 

“Just a servant,” He chanted in his head like a prayer, “I’m just a servant. Don’t notice me.”

He turned down the hallway leading to Daichi’s room and felt a little of the tension release from his body.

“Hey,” A voice barked and his stomach dropped, “What are you doing?”

Suga breathed and schooled his face into a neutral expression.

“I’m dropping off laundry,” He felt himself say, heart pounding in his ears. 

The mercenary slinked towards him, and Suga let his gaze fall to the floor.

“You do not seem like the other servants,” He said, leaning in closer, “You met my eyes without flinching.”

“I--I’m sorry sir,” Suga stuttered, bowing his head slightly, “I didn’t mean to disrespect you.”

“Mikasi,” Another voice snapped, “What are you doing?”

The man froze.

“You better be searching the prince’s room when I get there.”

Another, even more massive mercenary rounded the corner. 

“Let the servant go,” The other man ordered, and the first man grudgingly backed away. 

Suga quickly bowed to him and hurried away.

“What was he doing here?” He heard the other man ask and quickened his pace.

“He said he was dropping off laundry.”

“Tch. Well what are you waiting for? Get going!”

Breaking into a run down the passage, Suga skidded to a stop at the door.

“Please,” He prayed, “Please, oh you hateful gods, let them be here.”

Finding the door locked, he knocked urgently, hearing the mercenary’s voices growing louder. 

“Hinata,” He said, pressing against the door, “Open the door. It’s Suga.”

Slowly, the door opened a crack, and Suga caught sight of a head of red hair. 

“Suga!” Hinata cried, bursting into tears and flinging himself at Suga. Suga quickly picked him up and carried him inside, locking the door behind him.

Kageyama peeked up from behind Daichi’s bed and also threw himself at Suga, burying his face in his apron. 

“Oh thank the gods,” Suga murmured, dropping to his knees and squeezing the 2 crying boys tight.

“Open up!” 

He pushed Hinata and Kageyama behind him as the mercenaries slammed on the door. Heart pounding, he looked at the children clutching his legs and felt his resolve harden.

“Do you two want to play a game?,” Suga asked, plastering a grin on his face.

The boys looked up at him with tear-stained eyes.

“Here’s how it works. You two are going to climb out the window.” He looked down at the drop and turned to the sheets.

Quickly, he drew his dagger. Kageyama reached out to help him, but Suga took his hand and placed it on Hinata’s shoulder. 

Kageyama understood what he was asking, and he nodded, mouth setting in a firm line.

Suga turned back to the sheets and expertly cut them into strips and tied them together to make a rope.

“Then once you get out, run to the place you found me earlier. Noya-san is waiting for you there. He’ll take you to Daichi.”

Suga carefully handed Kageyama the dagger.

“Do you remember your lessons?” He asked, ignoring the shouts and bangs from the door. 

Kageyama nodded again and gripped the dagger tightly, face pale.

Suga pressed a quick kiss to both their heads.

“I love you both so much.”

Hinata threw his arms around his neck and burst into tears again. 

“Shhh,” Suga comforted, rubbing his back, “Hinata, you need to be strong and run as fast as you can.”

He turned to Kageyama who stared at the dagger in his hand, refusing to look at him.

Suga half-led, half-carried the two boys to the window. Helping them out he took Kageyama’s face in his hands and pressed him one last kiss to his forehead before shutting the window.

Then Suga took a deep breath and faced down the door as it fell with a crash.

Immediately, the first mercenary rushed in and pinned him against the wall. 

“Well if it isn’t Daichi’s slave,” He spat, throwing Suga to the floor, “I’m surprised he hasn’t shown his face yet.”

“What else would you expect from a coward who runs from a fight,” The other scoffed. 

Suga grit his teeth.

“He’s more than twice the man you’ll ever be!” He snapped, getting back up.

The first man lunged at him, and Suga felt his hand snap back and his mouth fill with blood.

“Shut up,” The man snarled, picking him up by his throat, “You’re going to tell us where you hid the little prince,” He squeezed tighter, “or else.”

Suga’s head hit the stone wall again as he collapsed to his knees, drawing in deep, rasping breaths.

“I don’t know,” He panted, glaring at the both of them

The man struck him across the face again.

“Lie to me again,” He whispered in Suga’s ear, fingering the dagger on his belt, “and I’ll carve you in two. Where is the prince?”

Suga remained silent, still staring defiantly at them, and the man gripped the dagger’s hilt.

“Hold on,” The other mercenary broke in, “The boss wants him alive.”

The first mercenary scoffed but moved his hand away. 

“Would you rather give the boss this trash or an heir to the throne?”

Suga’s hands clenched and before he realized what he was doing, he had struck the man across his face.

“Damn you,” He growled, “You’ll pay for that.”

Suga scrambled back and shielded his face with his hands. 

The man jerked his arms away and took him by his throat again. 

Suga kicked his legs out and hit him in the gut. 

As the man doubled over, he rushed back until his back hit the wall. 

The man drew his dagger, and Suga flinched. 

“I’m going to enjoy this,” The man breathed, eyes gleaming.

Suga closed his eyes, praying that if anything Kageyama and Hinata were able to make it out safely.

The ping of metal hitting metal jolted his eyes open.

The other mercenary was standing between him and the man, blocking the strike with his sword. 

“Idiot,” The other man hissed, “The boss wants him unharmed.”

“The boss this, the boss that,” The first man grumbled, “Why do we have to take orders from someone who hasn’t ever—”

The other man grabbed the first’s shirt.

“The boss has ears everywhere. Watch your mouth, or we’ll end up like the king.”

He released the first man who sprang from his grip.

“He won’t care about this slave if we bring him the prince!”

Suga exhaled, adrenaline pumping. His eyes flickered to the window at the mention of Kageyama before he met the mercenary’s gaze again.

The other man smirked.

“Check the window.”

“No!” Suga cried, throwing himself in front of them. 

The first mercenary easily shoved him out of the way.

“Please,” Suga begged, “Please, he’s just a child.”

The other man grabbed his arm and yanked him away.

Tears began running down his face as they peered down and drew the rope back in.

“Find him,” The other man ordered, and the first mercenary gave Suga one last grin before climbing out the window.

“Please,” He pleaded, “They’re just children. They’re no threat to you!”

The mercenary ignored him as he roughly shoved Suga’s arms behind his back and marched him out of the room.

* * *

Suga paced the empty room he had been thrown in earlier. He hadn’t heard any news of Kageyama and Hinata being captured, but it wasn’t as if he was in a position to get all the latest updates on the situation.

He exhaled sharply and placed a hand on his throbbing cheek.

Daichi wouldn’t have returned to the castle, he reasoned. He wasn’t an idiot. He would have to go somewhere close by and friendly to him. Suga’s mind raced as he went through the list of potential villages, crossing off each one until…

Walden.

It had to be. Reachable in a few hours. Small enough to be skipped in the search. Loyal to the Karasuno royal bloodline. Tucked away close to the woods.

He licked his dry lips, mouth tasting like blood.

It was a few hours away by horse, so Noya and Tanaka would arrive soon after sunset, later if they decided to wait for him.

The door creaked and he jumped back, scrambling for something to use as a weapon.

Suga pushed himself back in the corner, broom in hand, as the door slowly opened.

The broom fell out of his hands and clattered on the floor.

“Suga,” Oikawa said, smiling as if he were greeting an old friend, “Just the man I wanted to see.”

“They got you too, Oikawa-san?” 

“Really? I thought you were supposed to be the smart one.” He tilted his head, considering, “Well then again, you were the one who threw away his entire life for a chance to grovel at the feet of idiots.”

Suga froze.

“No,” He whispered, taking a step back, “No, you can’t have.”

“Why not?” Oikawa asked, clawing his hand through his hair, “Why couldn’t I have orchestrated the whole thing?”

“You have everything. You were the king’s most trusted official.” 

“Oh yes, every man’s dream. To be constantly fawning over the opinions of a bigoted murderer,” Oikawa sighed, “Suga, you’re people were _enslaved_ by these Karasunoans.” He leaned in closer, “Surely you remember the day you were taken.”

“Of course I do,” Suga snapped. How could he forget the screams? The scorching heat from the fires. His parents' glassy eyes after they were cut down before him. Being torn from everything he had ever known. 

“This is our chance, the chance of those who have been oppressed and exploited, to change things. To make them right.”

He took a step forward and took Suga by his shoulders.

“Join me and you’ll never have to serve anyone again. Tell where Daichi’s hiding and---”

“No.”

Oikawa stepped back, eyes widening as Suga met his gaze, evenly. He may remember all the terrible things that had happened that night, but he also remembered a boy’s gentle gaze. A pair of soft, unworked hands leading him away, saving him.

“I won’t turn on Daichi.”

“Suga, Suga, Suga,” Oikawa tsked, “Always so loyal to his abusers. You don’t have to worry about the consequences. No one can hurt you here.”

“I would rather die than tell someone like you where he is,” Suga spat, clenching his fists.

Oikawa’s eyes gained a hard light.

“Oh my dear, innocent Suga,” He smiled as he leaned in and ran his thumb over Suga’s cheekbone, “There are some things far more terrible than death.”

He opened the door and two mercenaries entered.

“Take him away, I’ll send some guard--” Oikawa froze, and for a second Suga saw a flash of pain cross his face. Oikawa turned away.

“Question him. I will speak with him later tonight.”


	2. Chapter 2

Daich paced the camp center, gaze never straying from the entrance to the glade.

“Daichi, please sit,” Asahi pleaded, taking his shoulder, “You need to rest.”

Daichi shrugged off his hand, resuming his pacing.

How could he rest when his little brothers were in the hands of traitors? When Suga could be...

He squeezed his eyes shut, dragging his hands through his hair. The image of his father falling, a knife embedded between his eyes resurfaced, and he felt a growing urge to vomit. 

“Daichi!” A familiar voice called, and his head snapped up. 

Noya and Tanaka were riding back to their makeshift camp, waving, and Daichi felt a weight lift off of his chest.

Before the horses had completely stopped, Daichi saw two tiny figures jump down and run towards him. He threw his arms around Hinata and Kageyama, blinking back tears.

Muttering a prayer of thanks to the gods, he rubbed Kageyama’s shaking back and pressed a kiss to Hinata’s head. 

Expecting another hug, he looked up. His gaze met Noya’s for a second before Noya bowed his head. 

A cold hand of fear closed around his heart, and he felt his blood turn to ice.

“Nishinoya,” He asked, standing, “Where’s Suga?”

Noya bit his lip, holding back tears, and he shook his head.

Daichi’s mind went blank, and he reached for his sword.

“Bring me my horse.”

“Are you insane, Daichi?” Asahi asked, spinning Daichi to face him, “Do you want to be killed?”

“I’m not leaving him there,” Daichi snarled.

“Nor am I saying we should,” Asahi said, lifting his hands in a placating fashion, “but we need to sit and calmly think this thr--”

“I’m done with thinking,” Daichi snapped, reaching for his sword again, “You know you can’t stop me.”

“Daichi,” A small voice called, raw from crying, “Please don’t go.” 

Daichi fell to his knees at Kageyama’s whimpered plea before pulling both of them into another tight hug.

“I’m sorry, brother,” He whispered, “Please forgive me. I won’t go.”

His gaze turned skyward as he comforted them.

“Suga,” He thought, tears forming in his own eyes, “I promise I’m coming soon. I swear I won’t leave you there.”

* * *

Suga felt numb as he was led down a hallway, hands chained behind him. His escort stopped before one of the guest rooms, and Suga set his mouth and lifted his head.

The mercenary leading him pushed him inside before slamming the door shut behind him.

Once again alone, Suga looked around, heart pounding. 

The room had been furnished lavishly, but all of the couches, rugs, and the huge bed had all been shoved to the side, leaving a large open space around the roaring fireplace and…. his stomach dropped, a brand.

The brands on his left shoulder began to sting as a scream and the smell of burning flesh surfaced in his mind. As his vision blurred, the door creaked open again.

“Sugawara Koushi,” A gravelly voice called as Suga flinched, “Captured by slavers at age 7. Bought and used as by a mining company until age 10. Bought again by Sawamura Daichi,” The bulky mercenary took a step towards him. “I have been tasked with obtaining the location of Prince Daichi.”

Without another word, he grabbed Suga’s arm and dragged him to the fireplace. Even as Suga struggled against his grip, the man continued as if he was complacent, tying his chains around the decorative metal ring to the left of the fireplace before tearing Suga’s shirt off.

Suga’s struggles went still when his eyes fell on the brand, bright orange with heat. He shivered despite the warmth from the fire 

“Sugawara Koushi,” The man rumbled, “Where is Sawamura Daichi hiding?”

Suga remained silent, mustering enough courage to look the man in the eye. The last tendril of his hope died as he met the other man’s cold, dead gaze. 

The man hoisted the brand, and Suga squeezed his eyes shut.

  
  


The first few times, he had bit his tongue to keep himself silent and his body still. Now, he just screamed.

Unholy, animalistic screams that tore at his throat, leaving it bloody. He screamed himself hoarse until eventually, the blessed darkness would take him, and he woke on the bed, pushed to the side, shirt back on.

The first few nights, he had curled up in a ball and sobbed from the pain and fear. When the tears had stopped, he had fantasized how Daichi would come. How he would knock down the door and snap the brand and half and save Suga from hell again.

Now, he lay on his stomach and let his mind go to numb. He soon pulled himself out of it though. Oikawa would be arriving soon.

“Sugawara Koushi, where is Sawamura Daichi hiding?”

Oikawa slowly opened the door, tray in hand, and Suga opened his eyes, trying to calm his racing heart. 

Placing the tray down, he sat crossed legged next to it. Tonight, it was roast chicken and potatoes, and Suga felt his mouth begin to water.

He blinked, considering, before he sat up, each brand screaming at every move. He slowly made his way to the floor until he was sitting across from Oikawa.

Oikawa’s gaze flickered to the chains around his hands, and for a moment, Suga thought he saw a flash of pain in his eyes. 

It quickly disappeared, replaced with the usual mask of confidence.

“The last village agreed to my rule today,” Oikawa said as Suga fell on the food like a wild animal. “And we finally got a council together, under my supervision of course.”

Oikawa sighed and leaned back.

“I’ve invited Fukurodani over to re-establish the alliance.”

Before, Suga would have remarked on the fact that he had chosen Fukurodani before Nekoma, but now he just sat, silently devouring the potatoes.

The 3 new brands on his back howled in pain adding to the cries of the other burns.

“Those barbarians finally chose their cost.” Oikawa curled his lip in disgust. “7 hogs and all the ale they could drink.”

Suga tilted his head. He thought that he would have been amused by the animosity between the two supposed allies before, but now, he looked down and reached for the water.

“I could kick them all out, Suga,” Oikawa said, bending down to meet his gaze, “if you would just tell me where Daichi is.”

Suga remained silent, a slight shiver passing through his body at Daichi’s name.

Oikawa stroked his hair so caked with sweat and ash that it had lost its silver color as Suga felt his mind begin to slip. The pain was getting too much.

“Poor, poor Suga,” Oikawa cooed, snapping Suga out of his trance. “Let me tell you a story.”

“Once upon a time,” Oikawa began with a flourish, “there were 2 little boys who were best friends. No, closer than best friends,” A small smile appeared on Oikawa’s face, “One of the boys wanted to become a knight, so he trained every day and became one of the greatest knights in the kingdom. The other decided to study and become an advisor.”

Suga leaned forward, resting his head on Oikawa’s shoulder. He was so tired. He didn’t care what anyone thought anymore. All he wanted was a place where he could rest without having his back cry out in agony. Oikawa patted his head twice and continued to stroke his hair. 

“Both loved their kingdom very much. One day, the king called the knight to his court, ordering him to launch an attack on the kingdom of Shiratorizawa. The knight agreed, happy to be of service, but, what the brave knight didn’t know, what the king didn’t tell him, was that he was just a distraction. He was sent to draw Shiratorizawa’s forces while the king launched an attack on another area.”

“When the advisor found out, he tried to send reinforcements, but it was too late,” Oikawa grit his teeth, hands clenching around Suga’s head, “The king sent the knight to his death, and when the advisor asked for permission to give him the rites any knights deserved, he was refused. Because even if the knight had served faithfully his entire life, he had still lost and dishonored his king.” 

Oikawa stood and Suga caught himself, almost crying out from the pain at the jolt.

“You choose to side with that king,” He snarled, “You choose tyrannical murderers who throw away the lives of their subjects like pawns in chess. Tell me where Daichi is, and I can finish this. I can create a kingdom where no one is sent to their death again.”

“Asking me to tell you where Daichi is,” Suga said, quietly after some silence, “is the same thing as me asking you to forget Iwaizumi-san’s rites.”

Oikawa flinched as though he had slapped him. Silently, he turned and stormed out of the room.

* * *

“Sugawara Koushi, where is Sawamura Daichi hiding?”

The sizzle and smell of burning flesh.

The searing pain fading to black.

Suga lay on the bed, tears flowing down his face from the pain and exhaustion as the stench rose around him. The door was left open, but he hardly had the strength to swallow, much less get up. He closed his eyes, searching for a reason to keep going but finding nothing. For the first time since he was bought by Daichi, he wished he would die.

A cool towel touched his face bringing him back. He slowly cracked open one of his eyes, but his vision was blurred by tears.

His head was lifted, and sweet, blessed water trickled into his mouth and down his swollen throat. 

He blinked, seeing a blurry form crouched in front of him.

When he was little, his mother had told him of angels. Winged spirits that came to escort the souls of the dead to the afterlife.

He knew that couldn’t be the case though. The man that tortured him was good at his job. Good at making the brand burn like hellfire, to blister as much as possible without numbing the skin, to make him suffer without killing him.

More water was forced between his lips. 

Suga blinked a few more times, tears clearing enough for him to see the face of his savior.

He choked in disbelief, coughing up the precious water.

Yamaguchi’s hands shook as he helped him sit up. His eyes were terrified, but his mouth remained set as he brought the water to Suga’s mouth again.

“No,” Suga croaked, trying to push him away.

“I’m sorry,” The child squeaked, carefully laying him back down.

Suga let out a hiss as his back touched the floor.

“Go,” Suga wheezed, “Go, please.”

Yamaguchi ignored him and wiped the tears from his sweat-soaked face before helping him drink more.

New tears formed in his eyes again as his throat finally stopped throbbing.

“I’m so sorry,” Yamaguchi whispered, also tearing up, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Go,” Suga tried one last time, giving him the strongest nudge he could manage, “He’ll… f..fin..d… yo-u.”

To Suga’s relief, Yamaguchi stood finally and gave him a small, tearstained smile before leaving.

He came the next day, and the day after that, and every second he was there Suga felt the numbness recede from his mind.

* * *

Tsukki held the tray in front of him, trying to ignore how his hands shook. He had always been against Yamaguchi feeding the prisoner, but the one thing he hated more than the stubborn look Yamaguchi got every time he brought it up was the time he spent pacing the kitchen before the idiot came back. 

Tsukki passed the guards, keeping his head low.

Today was different. Today, Yamaguchi was sick.

His heart still seized up at the thought. Before, this would have been a death sentence, but now, they had Ennoshita. Ennoshita who made two new straw beds for them closer to the fires in the kitchen and brewed medicine and cooked soup  _ for them _ .

Tsukki hurried down the hallway. He knew that they owed everything to the prisoner, and so he found himself walking down the vacated guest wing, tray of leftovers in hand.

He clutched the tray tighter. He was bringing the torturer food, he recited in his head, trying not the glance over his shoulder at every noise.

Fate seemed to be on his side that day as he made it to the prisoner’s room without a single person asking him what he was doing.

Staring at the door, Tsukki exhaled once and slowly pushed it open.

Almost immediately, the stench of burning flesh in the room caused him to gag. His eyes fell on the fire, still roaring, and the brand beside it. He finally met gazes with the person chained to it.

For a moment, the prisoner’s eyes were empty, and Tsukki found himself staring at the shell of a man.

The prisoner blinked and a spark of life returned.

“Where’s Yamaguchi?” The prisoner asked, voice raw and cracked. “Did something happen to him?”

“He’s sick,” Tsukki replied, placing the tray in front of him.

The prisoner ignored it, although Tsukki knew from the way his ribs stuck out, he must be starving.

“Did Ennoshita give him medicine? Is he going to be ok?”

“Yes.”

The prisoner’s body visibly relaxed. He glanced at the tray and looked up apologetically. 

“I can’t lift my arms,” He explained, shifting slightly showing him the chains around his wrists but also exposing a bit of his back, mutilated with brands and blisters. 

Tsukki couldn’t help but flinch. The prisoner noticed and quickly turned his back away.

Gritting his teeth, he scooted closer. He wasn’t about to let some prisoner think he was squeamish. He grabbed the cup and held it to the man’s lips. 

The stench was even worse up close, but Tsukki refused to let it show. The prisoner drank the entire cup quickly as if he were aware of Tsukki’s discomfort. Tsukki fed him the rest of the food in a similar, silent fashion.

The job was done. The logical thing to do would be to run back up to the kitchens, but something made him stay. 

“Why don’t you tell them where the prince is?” He blurted, “They left you behind, and they still haven’t come yet!”

The prisoner sat in silence, considering his question, and Tsukki felt a small glow in his chest.

“I trust them,” The prisoner answered finally, “I trust that they would have saved me earlier if they could, and I trust that they’ll come eventually,” He gave Tsukki a small smile, “And until then, I’ll do my part to help.”

Tsukki stood in silence, mulling this over.

“You should go,” The prisoner said, breaking the silence, “Yamaguchi might need you.”

Tsukki nodded but hesitated when he reached the door.

“What’s your name?” He asked, turning around.

The prisoner looked back at him in surprise, before a smile curled on his lips. Tsukki couldn’t help but feel a little proud of being the reason for it.

“Sugawara Koushi,” He answered, “But you can call me Suga.”

“I’m Tsukkishima Kei, but you can call me Tsukki.”

“It was very nice to meet you, Tsukki,” Suga replied, his smile seeming a little more forced as he shifted, trying to get comfortable.

“You too,” Tsukki whispered before turning and starting back up towards the kitchen.

Tomorrow he would insist that Yamaguchi take another day to recover, and if that so happened to let him see Suga again, no one would know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally got to the angst as promised. Don't worry, there's plenty more coming up. >:) I will try to get the next chapter up sooner than Saturday as I have some free time this week. Thank you for reading!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

“That doesn’t make sense!” Tsukki complained, leaning back on his hands.

“Not everything has to make sense,” Yamaguchi said, looking to Suga for confirmation, “It’s just a story.”

“But why would the dragon kidnap a princess and get the attention of the kingdom when he could have been perfectly safe otherwise?”

Suga hesitated. He had never really understood the story either, but it was one of the only Karasunoan stories that he had heard Daichi tell at bedtime.

“Well,” Suga said as his mind spun with new ideas, “the dragon didn’t want to steal the princess. He was actually under a spell.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes got wide, and Tsukki leaned forward.

“An evil wizard had placed a spell on him and sent him to kidnap the princess.”

“But why?” 

Suga wished he could ruffle Tsukki’s hair. When the two of them were there, he could feel the old Suga come back, bit by bit.

“The wizard had a brother who he loved very much,” Suga explained, shifting slightly as the cuffs around his wrists began to chaff, “but the brother got sick. The wizard went to the king for help, and the king was impressed by his magic. He made the wizard perform for him and his kingdom for a week before giving the cure. By then, it was too late.”

The two fell silent, and Suga cursed himself. No matter how tough they may seem, they were still kids.

“Now,” He broke in, “who do we want to save the princess?”

Both sat up straighter, eyes gleaming again.

“A knight!” Yamaguchi said, raising his hand.

“We had a knight last time!” Tsukki pointed out.

“Oh, sorry Tsukki.”

“Knights are pretty cool though,” Suga added, giving Yamaguchi a grin. What he wouldn’t give to see his reaction to meeting Tanaka or Nishinoya or Asahi.

“But only a dragon can beat another dragon!” Tsukki protested, crossing his arms. 

“How about both?”

“Yes!” Both cheered and Suga laughed. He shifted against the fireplace behind him, and let himself be completely immersed in the story

“Well, well, well,” A voice said causing Suga’s blood to turn to ice, “What do we have here?”

The mercenary's eyes fell on the empty tray and gained a new gleam.

“Looks like we have a pair of disobedient slaves,” He remarked, tilting his head, “Do you know what happens to slaves who don’t know their place in my home?”

“Leave them alone,” Suga said, looking him in the eye for the first time since the first day.

“Oh,” The man said, leaning forward, “Do you care that much about some serving boys, Sugawara Koushi?”

Suga shivered at his name in the man’s mouth, and before he could call out a warning, the man reached out and grabbed Tsukki by the arm.

“Maybe I’ve been going at this all wrong.”

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi shrieked, reaching out.

“Yamaguchi,” Suga said, adrenaline pumping through his body, “Run.”

Yamaguchi’s gaze flashed from Suga to Tsukki in the prison master’s grip.

“Now,” Suga ordered, a new strength in his tone. Yamaguchi gave them one last look before running.

“Oh, that’s quite alright.” The man smiled. “I only need one after all.”

He moved closer to Suga, Tsukki still struggling in his grip.

“Now I’ll ask you once more,” 

Tsukki’s terrified gaze met his equally frantic one.

“Sugawara Koushi, where is Sawamura Daichi hiding?”

Suga’s eyes snapped from Tsukki to the heated brand in the mercenary's other hand and back.

“Very well.” 

The mercenary moved the brand closer to Tsukki’s exposed neck. Suga saw the tears falling down Tsukki’s face as his mouth quivered.

“No!” Suga cried, “Stop! I’ll tell you.”

Tsukki’s gaze snapped to him, and he gave Suga a tear-filled glare. 

“Walden,” Suga said, every word like a punch to his gut, “He’s hiding in Walden.”

The man stood taller, giving him a triumphant smile.

“Now let him go.”

Tilting his head, he gave him a cold smile.

“No, I don’t think I will.”

Suga froze.

“After I’m done with this one. I’ll find the other. I’ve been getting tired of just your screams, Sugawara Koushi.”

Chest heaving with each breath, Suga heard the room around him go silent except his pounding heart. His vision narrowed, and his mind stopped thinking about everything but getting Tsukki out of that man’s grip.

He lunged out with his legs, chain pulling taunt behind him. The mercenary fell backward and both Tsukki and the brand hit the floor.

“Tsukki, run,” Suga said, standing as his heart thundered in his ears.

Tsukki’s eyes darted from him to the mercenary on the floor. Whole-body shaking, he crawled closer to the dazed man and reached into his pocket.

“Are you crazy?” Suga hissed, straining against the chain, “Get out of here, now.”

Tsukki looked up at him, gaze aflame before he crawled behind Suga.

Suga heard a click and the chains fell from his arms. He lifted his arms, shaking and thin and so light.

The mercenary stirred.

“Tsukki go,” Suga said, pushing him towards the door, “Find Yamaguchi and go to Walden. Tell them that Suga sent you.”

“I’m not leaving you!” Tsukki stammered, turning back at him. 

Suga gave him a small smile and took his head in his shaking hands for the first time. 

“Take care of Yamaguchi, Tsukki. Thank you both so much, but I’m not letting you get hurt.”

Quickly he pressed a kiss to his cheek and pushed him out the door before slamming it shut behind him. 

The prison master slowly stood, rising far above Suga.

“So you’re finally fighting back?” The man chuckled, “You should have run when you had the chance.”

Suga grit his teeth, the energy from before flooding through him again. 

“I don’t need you alive anymore.”

The man hit him square in the chest before he could react and he was flung against the door. His head snapped back and smashed against the door which creaked open at the force.

Ears ringing, Suga blinked and saw the prison master calmly approaching him before grabbing him by the arm and throwing him across the room.

Again, his body hit the floor with a smack, leaving him breathless. He fought to sit up, chest feeling strangely numb. 

The man began his calm approach again and Suga’s hands scrambled for something, anything to protect himself with. 

The man drew nearer and nearer.

He felt his hand close around something. Without thinking, he swung it as hard as he could.

The brand hit the prison master across the face, and he collapsed directly into the fireplace.

Suga lay on the floor, body heaving with every breath as the familiar stench filled the room. He felt blood fill his mouth again and wondered vaguely if he was dying.

“Suga?” a familiar voice called, “Suga!”

He opened his eyes to see Oikawa running down the stairs to him.

“What’s wrong? Who did this?” He demanded, kneeling next to him. “Suga, where…”

His voice fell silent as his gaze fell on Suga’s back.

“Suga, hold on. Medic!” He called over his shoulder,” Hold on, help is coming.”

Suga felt the familiar blackness close around him and surrendered. 

* * *

Tsukki stood in front of the town of Walden, still clutching Yamaguchi’s hand in his own. Since that awful afternoon, Yamaguchi had refused to let it go. He had held on from when Ennoshita had secured them a ride to Walden on a tax collector’s wagon to when Ennoshita had offered them a bundle of food and pressed a kiss to both their heads before placing them both in the back.

“Come on,” He said, pulling Yamaguchi after him, “We need to find them before sunfall.”

The village hadn’t been very helpful in locating Daichi or any of the other people Suga had told them about. All their information was from one drunk man who had suggested they search the woods, giving them a wink before he had forcibly silenced.

Tsukki pushed the bush out of the way with his free hand before looking around. Sighing, he turned back. This was a place as good as any for a break.

“We’ll never find them,” Yamaguchi said, tears forming in his eyes. 

Tsukki looked down, eyes burning as well. Suga’s gentle hands around his head and gentler kiss to his cheek replayed itself in his mind again and again.

“Yes we will,” Tsukki replied, squeezing their hands tightly, “We just need to keep looking.”

Yamaguchi wiped his face on his shirt.

“Really?”

“Really,” Tsukki lied, looking around again, “Let’s keep going.”

“What do you think you two are doing?” A new voice asked as a figure emerged from the underbrush.

Tsukki stood, instinctively shielding Yamaguchi with his body.

“We want to find Daichi.”

The man studied them both, face contorting into a scowl.

“And why should I tell you?”

Tsukki met his gaze steadily but felt his hands begin to sweat.

“Suga sent us.”

This caused some reaction, Tsukki noted, a brief intake of breath and stiffening of the shoulders.

“Oh yeah, I’m sure he did.” He scoffed, “What else did they tell you to say?”

“They didn’t tell us to say anything!” Yamaguchi broke in from behind Tsukki.

“Oh save it for someone who cares, kid.”

Tsukki stiffened at his tone, and Yamaguchi flinched back.

“Tanaka!” Another voice boomed, and all three of them jumped, “What are you doing?”

Tanaka? This was  _ the _ Tanaka. 

A big, burly man with a stern face joined them and Tsukki felt his heart begin to race.

“Are you harassing these children?” 

“They  _ said _ they were sent by Suga.”

“Suga?” The man said, turning to the two, “Sugawara Koushi? He’s still alive?”

Tsukki nodded, trying to hold the scary man’s gaze.

The man muttered a prayer of thanks.

“Do you really believe them, Asahi?” Tanaka asked, incredulous, “It’s probably one of Oikawa’s tricks!”

Asahi. Tsukki realized with a hint of awe. Karasuno’s champion knight.

“Do you really want to tell Daichi that you turned two children with information on Suga away?” 

Tanka flinched, and Asahi began to walk away before stopping and turning back.

“Are you two coming?”

Tsukki’s hand was slick with sweat, and he squeezed Yamaguchi’s hand before it slipped out of his grip. Yamaguchi squeezed back before following him after the two knights.

* * *

“I’m sorry for the… ruggedness,” Daichi said, clearing his makeshift desk of its scattering of papers, “We don’t want to burden the village any more than we have to.”

Tsukki looked around the tent. It may have not been as ornate as the rooms he had cleaned, but, to him at least, it had a certain appeal in its imperfections.

“Did you have enough to eat?” Daichi asked, fidgeting with a quill that he had picked off the table, “Do you need anything else?”

Tsukki couldn’t remember the last time he had turned down an opportunity to eat, but he shook his head. Yamaguchi was fiddling with the seam of his shirt, and Tsukki squeezed his hand.

They sat in silence, Daichi obviously unsure of how to proceed.

“How’s Suga?” He finally blurted, “Is he ok?”

“He’s alive,” Tsukki replied after some hesitation and saw Daichi’s shoulders relax slightly.

“How is he?”

“He’s alive,” Tsukki repeated as Yamaguchi began tapping his foot against the dirt floor.

Daichi waved his hand in the air in a dismissive gesture, and Tsukki grit his teeth.

“But how is he?”

“He’s as good as someone who’s being tortured can be.” 

Daichi stood up so quickly that his chair fell as Yamaguchi flinched at his tone.

“What did you say?”

Tsukki felt his heart beat faster, but he glared back at him.

“I said that he’s as good as someone who’s being tortured--”

“Tortured?” Daichi repeated, stepping forward. 

Tsukki brought up his arm, stepping between the prince and Yamaguchi. Daichi’s eyes flicked to his arm before he exhaled loudly and turned, setting the chair back up.

“Is Suga being tortured?”

“Yes.” 

All the fight seemed to drain out of Daichi as he slumped back in the chair, hands running through his hair.

The image of Suga’s mutilated back and tight smiles rose in his mind, and he felt his hands clench. His eyes darted back to Yamaguchi behind him, and he held his tongue.

“Why haven’t you attacked yet?” Yamaguchi asked, stepping out from behind him as tears began streaming down his face, “Why haven’t you saved him? You’re the prince! Why don’t you rescue him?”

Daichi’s gaze snapped back up, and Tsukki tensed.

“You think I don’t want to?” He hissed, leaning forward on the desk, “I would have attacked weeks ago when our reinforcements arrived but…” He exhaled, and turned, starting to pace the length of the tent. “The lords are all so fickle, and I need them on my side, so I can’t afford…”

Yamaguchi wiped his streaming eyes with his sleeve, hand tightly closing around Tsukki’s arm. Tsukki looked up at the prince as Suga’s thin and shaking frame when he stared down the man who had tortured him every day rose in his mind.

“You?” He asked, a hysterical note entering his voice, “You’re the one Suga trusts? The one he suffers every day for? The one he believes will save him?”

Tsukki let out a laugh, and Yamaguchi gave him a concerned glance.

“You don’t even have the courage to stand up against a few fat nobles.”

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi hissed, “enough.”

But it wasn’t. It wouldn’t be until he  _ paid it all back _ .

“He’s dying,” Tsukki whispered, leaning in, “He tries to hide it, but his screams echo down the halls every day because of  _ you. _ ”

Daichi flinched as if he had hit him.

“You’re the next king,” Tsukki snapped, standing taller, “Act like it.”

He grabbed Yamaguchi’s arm and marched out of the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhh we're finally getting somewhere. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up in less than a week, but I can make no promises.  
> Thank you for reading! :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry about the gap between my last post and this one. I hope you enjoy the conclusion of the story!!!

Suga once again woke up in an unfamiliar room. He lay, eyes closed trying to remember how he had gotten there. A sharp pain in his chest caused him to flinch and reach for his ribs. 

His fingers touched coarse fabric, and he finally opened his eyes, squinting at the brightness. 

Suga blinked and the world came into focus. His body was almost completely covered with bandages. His hand reached to his head to feel the same fabric wrapped around it. Flinching at every move, he slowly propped himself up.

A blazing fire and the smell of burning flesh rose in his mind, and Suga doubled over, heart racing. 

Tsukki.

Yamaguchi.

The blazing brand.

The crash of his body against the door.

A desperate swing.

Oikawa’s terrified face. 

He felt tears running down his face. 

“Pull it together, Sugawara,” He thought, gritting his teeth, “You don’t have time for this.”

He sat up, choking back sobs until he felt his tears subside. Forcing himself to ignore the pain, he swung his legs over the side and stood on shaky legs. 

He felt the skin on his back crack as he straightened up. The world swirled around him, but Suga took a breath and stepped forward. He almost immediately fell to his knees, almost crying out at the agony that shot through his body.

His head began to pound as he remained on his knees, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Sir?” A small voice asked as someone touched his shoulder, “Are you ok?”

Suga cracked open an eye to see a small serving girl kneeling beside him, a tray of food sitting on the table.

Suga’s mouth was clenched so tightly he couldn’t respond.

The small girl hesitated before she stooped beneath his arm and half-helped, half-dragged him back to the bed. 

Suga sank onto the bed, the cries from his chest and head slowly being replaced to the familiar throb of his back. 

“Thank you,” He murmured as the girl hovered beside him.

She blushed and looked away, fetching the tray.

Placing it down to the side, she helped him sit up before placing the tray on his lap.

“Do you know if two serving boys are missing?”

“They got away,” She said, “Ennoshita helped them sneak away.”

Sighing in relief, Suga finally studied the food in front of him and looked up surprised at a small wildflower tucked behind the bowl of thin broth and the small container of honey next to the water.

“We heard what you did to protect those two servant boys,” The girl stuttered, blush deepening, “Everyone always told me that you didn’t care about the serving staff. I’m sorry I believed them.”

Suga took the flower in his trembling hands and tucked in behind her ear.

The girl flinched back but touched the flower and gave him a hesitant smile.

Suga gave her a grin in return before digging into the food in front of him.

Once he was done, she took the tray from him and helped him lie down again. The world began to dull as she tucked the blankets up around him.

“What’s your name?” He asked, sleep beginning to slur his words.

“Yachi,” She whispered.

“Thank you very much, Yachi-Kun.”

* * *

The sound of hoofbeats jolted Suga out of his daze. He lay in bed, weighing the decisions in his mind before he slowly sat up.

Leaning against the bed frame, he waited until the world stopped spinning. He exhaled, feet planted against the stone floor. He knew Yachi-Kun would scold him when she found out that he had walked without her help, but still he clutched the side of the bed and hoisted himself up. 

Again his chest and head throbbed in protest, but he grit his teeth and took a step. He placed one shaky foot in front of another until his fingers touched the windowsill.

He leaned against the cool stone, panting, but triumphant. 

Suga flung open the windows and felt his heart begin to race.

A small army of knights charged towards the castle course set to meet the garrison of mercenaries. Their efforts would be in vain. There were outnumbered two to one.

His eyes moved expertly and picked out the crow signet among the crowd, and he felt like he could stand up straight for the first time in weeks.

The door swung open, and Suga turned to see a panting Oikawa standing in the doorway, dagger drawn.

“Come with me,” He said. A shaking servant entered and helped him to the door. 

Suga gave the window behind him one last glance before bowing his head and allowing himself to be led.

* * *

“You four stay here,” Daichi ordered, “We’ll be back soon.”

“We want to come with you,” Kageyama protested, standing up, “I can fight too!”

“We can help!” Hinata promised.

Daichi ruffled his hair.

“You know Suga would have a heart attack if he saw you on the battlefield.”

Kageyama pouted but remained silent as Hinata looked up at him, crestfallen.

A gust of wind blew through the tent, and Tsukki heard the chaos of soldier’s voices and horses outside.

“You can’t tell us what to do,” Tsukki said, crossing his arms.

Daichi gave him a tired smile that reminded Tsukki a little too much of Suga.

“I’m counting on you to keep them in line.

“Ye-Yes, sir!” Yamaguchi squeaked, standing straighter.

“Why is he in charge?” Kageyama demanded, “I’m the prince!”

“Daichi!” A voice called from outside, cutting off Tsukki’s scathing remark.

“I have to go,” Daichi said, pressing a quick kiss to both Kageyama and Hinata’s heads before grabbing his sword.

His gaze met Tsukki’s.

“I’m trusting you.”

“That was your first mistake,” He remarked in his head.

As soon as Tsukki heard Daichi’s voice fade, he turned to the rest of them.

“Are you all ready to sneak out?”

* * *

Daichi’s sword flashed and another mercenary fell. He gave a dark grimace. Ironically, the battlefield was the only place he felt safe.

A soft laugh and the scent of flowers floated through his head.

One of the only places he felt safe.

“Daichi duck!” Asahi barked, and Daichi fell to his hands and knees without question. Asahi’s broadsword swung above him, decapitating the man who had snuck upon him.

“Pay attention,” Asahi snapped, turning back to his position, Nishinoya and Tanaka at his back. 

“Sorry,” Daichi breathed, before facing 2 more men. He risked a glance out of the side of his eye to see the path of bodies left behind the trio. Oikawa had another thing coming.

The castle door loomed on top of the next hill as Daichi clutched his sword tighter. He scanned the turrets and took a little comfort in the fact that there seemed to be no archers stationed. Turning around, he looked at the force behind him, regret causing his stomach to clench.

A hand grasped his shoulder.

“We can do it,” Tanaka declared, sword stained with blood, “Let’s show them what happens when you mess with us.”

Daichi rubbed his head fondly before turning back to his troops. He lifted his sword and let out a battle cry before charging, hearing his men behind him do the same.

* * *

Nishinoya followed behind Daichi. Another force of mercenaries challenged them, but he lunged, taking one man in the leg and other in the chest. He felt energy coursing through his blood as his eyes darted to the next man who approached him. He sidestepped, dodging the man’s swipe before knocking the short sword from his grip.

“Please, mercy!” The man begged, and Noya froze. He couldn’t kill an unarmed man.

The mercenary took advantage of his hesitation and lunged, dagger in hand. 

Noya saw a sword flash into the man’s chest before quickly being drawn out.

“Pay attention,” Asahi growled, “If they do that, just knock them out.”

Noya nodded, hardly believing that this blood-covered warrior was his soft-spoken, gentle teacher. 

Sword at the ready, he turned forward only to find Daichi standing motionless at the top of the hill. He hurried up the crest after Asahi and froze himself when he saw the great wooden door slowly creaking open.

* * *

Daichi tensed, sword drawn before a weary, bloody servant, one of Suga’s friends Nishinoya realized, came into his vision. The door swung open, revealing a small troop of servants armed with kitchen knives and pans standing over the broken bodies of the mercenary guards.

He gave them a tired smile.

“Welcome home, your highness.”

* * *

“He’s hiding in your old quarters, sire,” Ennoshita answered before he could ask as he led them to the entrance of a servant’s passage, “This should take you to the throne room.”

Daichi nodded, line set in a grim line.

“I wish I could come with you, but they need me.”

“I understand,” Daichi said, taking his shoulder, “take any supplies you need from my men. I’ll thank them properly when I return.”

“With all due respect, your Majesty,” He said with a steely look in his eyes, “We didn’t do it for you.”

Daichi froze as Ennoshita leaned in.

“If he doesn’t make it out of here alive,” He whispered in his ear, “I will never forgive you.”

Daichi gave him an equally intense look.

“If he doesn’t make it out of here alive,” He said, clenching his sword, “I’ll never forgive myself.”

* * *

“Go!” Tanaka yelled, drawing his broadsword, “We’ll hold them off!”

Daichi hesitated, staring down a force about the size they fought off earlier.

“Daichi, now!” Asahi barked, taking down two men with one swing.

His gaze met Nishinoya’s.

“Go,” He said, turning from him, “Save him.”

With one last glance at them, he turned and hurried up the corridor to his old quarters.

* * *

He kicked the door open with more force than was necessary. Sword drawn, his vision tunneled. Oikawa stood at the foot of his bed, holding a dagger to Suga’s neck.

“Put the sword down,” Oikawa ordered, pressing the dagger harder.

Daichi slowly knelt and placed his sword on the floor.

Daichi knew that it was a stupid decision, but all reason had been thrown out the window when he saw Suga, thin and shaking, at the mercy of the man who had orchestrated his father’s death. 

“Search him,” Oikawa ordered and the two mercenaries next to him grudgingly obeyed. 

One pulled the second sword from his belt as the other took the dagger strapped to his leg.

“Leave,” Oikawa commanded and after a tense moment, the men obeyed.

“My dear Daichi,” He greeted, a smile painted on his face, “So this is how it ends.”

Daichi’s eyes scanned Suga’s body, and he flinched. It seemed like everywhere that wasn’t obscured by the clothes hanging off his thin frame was completely wrapped in bandages. His hands shook at his side, but he still kept his chin up and gaze steady.

“You idiot,” He murmured, and Daichi couldn’t help but smile, though it may have looked more like a grimace.

“I’m sure I don’t need to explain what’s going on,” Oikawa remarked, bringing the dagger closer to Suga. Daichi tensed, instinctively reaching for his missing sword.

“Oikawa,” Suga said, gently, “You don’t need to do this. Daichi isn’t going to fall for this.” He gave Daichi a warning look so familiar it made Daichi’s eyes burn. “He knows that his kingdom needs him more than he needs me.”

“Shut up,” Oikawa snapped, and Suga fell silent, looking down, “What is your answer, Daichi-san?”

He froze. He couldn’t just surrender. His kingdom, his home, and his family would be at the mercy of the man who had killed his father, who had _tortured_ Suga. His mind turned at the thought of Kageyama and Hinata under the custody of this murderer.

“I can’t,” He finally spat, words bitter on his tongue, “I won’t.”

Suga’s shoulders sagged in relief.

“I’m so sorry,” He whispered, but Suga refused to look at him.

Oikawa gripped his dagger tighter.

“As you wish, my liege.”

* * *

“Shhh,” Tsukki hissed as they hid in the ammunition cart. It had been almost too easy to trick the stupid knight Daichi had assigned to guard their tent. Knocking over one of the serving girl’s baskets with a stone was all it took for the idiot to leave his post.

“Shut up,” He snapped at Hinata as he stumbled over a cannonball when the cart began to move.

“Don’t snap at him,” Kageyama snarled.

“Why not? You do it all the time.”

Kageyama growled at him, but Tsukki ignored it. His mind was whirring with plans.

Yamaguchi took his hand and squeezed it.

“What are we doing?” Hinata whispered, “Daichi told us to stay in the tent!”

“You can go back if you want to.” Tsukki offered, peeking out at the soldier driving the cart.

“No way!”

“What are we going to do, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked voice soft, but unwavering.

“We’re going to save Suga.”

* * *

Daichi watched, frozen in place as Oikawa forced Suga to his knees. His tearful gaze finally met Suga’s, and Suga smiled at him.

Daichi’s world fractured.

In that smile, he saw the boy who stayed up all night trying to bake Daichi’s favorite dessert because he was feeling sad. The boy who cleaned his room with a tune and adage on his lips. The boy who tucked trimmings too ugly for the gardens behind his ear and laughed too hard at bad jokes. The boy who brought out the best in everyone without asking for anything in return. The boy who loved the world and was loved by it.

“No,” Daichi cried, tears running down his face, “Stop!”

He fell to his knees as well.

“Please, spare him,” He begged, “I’ll do anything. I’ll give you whatever you want.”

Suga’s gaze narrowed and his back stiffened while Oikawa lifted his head.

“Your father took everything from me,” He said, eyes darkening, “What I want is to return the favor.”

Daichi felt the world crumble around him before his eyes caught sight of a flash of movement behind Oikawa.

* * *

“Quickly,” Tsukki ordered, leading his troop to the servants' entrance to the castle. 

“What is this?” Hinata asked, looking around.

“Some palace servant you are,” Tsukki scoffed, pulling open the door, “This is how the servants get around without being seen. We don’t want the nobles seeing the rubbish, do we?”

Hinata flinched, and Tsukki turned away.

“You don’t need to be so mean,” Yamaguchi said, passing him. 

Tsukki scowled but fell silent.

“Follow me,” Yamaguchi called, voice trembling as he grabbed a torch from the strangely empty kitchen. 

* * *

Kageyama felt like his feet were stuck in quicksand. The world was turned upside down. Daichi was crying, Suga’s back was stiff with anger, and Oikawa-san… 

“I want to return the favor,” Oikawa snarled and drew the dagger back.

Daichi let out a desperate cry, and Kageyama felt his body unfreeze. Without thinking, he lunged forward, his body moving as it was taught to in his countless lessons. He drove his dagger into Oikawa’s exposed back.

  
  


Suga opened his eyes when he heard the dagger clatter to the ground. Oikawa clutched his chest as the bloodstain spread across his shirt.

“Shhh,” He whispered, helping him to the ground, “Calm down, Oikawa-Kun.”

“Suga…” Oikawa choked, blood beginning to run down his mouth, “... why?”

“No one deserves to die alone,” He murmured, stroking his hair.

Oikawa’s eyes began to glaze over.

“I..wa-ch..an,” He gasped before his body went limp.

Suga gently closed his eyes and laid him back.

He looked up at Kageyama who was stuck standing, studying his own shaking, blood-covered hands.

Suga rose and swept him in a hug.

“Thank you, Kageyama,” He whispered, squeezing him tight, “You saved me.”

Suga felt Kageyama relax against him and his shoulders begin to shake.

“Suga-san!” Hinata cried, throwing himself at Suga, tears already coursing down his face

He looked up again, and a tearful smile broke across his face

“Tsukki! Yamaguchi! Thank the gods you’re safe.”

Yamaguchi threw himself at him, but Tsukki remained to the side, mouth quivering.

He met Tsukki’s tear-filled gaze and opened his arms. Tsukki gave him a look before he ran at him as well.

A hand touched his shoulder, and he turned.

His gaze met Daichi’s and all he knew was that one moment Daichi was an eternity away and the next he was wrapped up in his arms. 

Suga buried his face in Daichi’s shirt, breathing in the familiar scent.

“You’re here,” Daichi whispered like a prayer, burying his face in Suga’s hair.

Suga felt his chest hiccup with a sob and a searing pain shot up his back. 

His body went limp as his mind collapsed, finally safe.

* * *

Suga smiled as he started the next letter. Asahi’s attempts to describe his skirmishes with the remaining mercenaries with the excitement and exaggeration typical of other accounts reminded him of a fish out of water. Already shaking his head at the distinct scrawl, he picked up Tanaka’s letter before giving a glance out the window.

Wind blowing through his hair, he felt a small jolt of panic when he couldn’t see the children playing outside the cabin.

He set the letter to the side and slowly rose from his chair, wincing as the bandage around his back pulled against his skin. Most of his other injuries had healed, and he felt as good as new save for the occasional headache or twinge of chest pain. Still, the doctor had instructed that he keep the brands dressed and bandaged, an order Daichi took to a frightening extent.

Making his way to the door, his eyes caught on the unmade bed, and he sighed. He supposed it was unwise to expect that it would remain fixed when all of them were sleeping in a cluster of smaller beds shoved together, but really, how could it get messed up this often? Despite his grumblings, however, he knew the sleeping arrangement solved more problems than it caused.

Kageyama had been more delicate since that day. More than once, he had woken up screaming, but stubbornly refusing any comfort Suga offered. It had gotten so bad that Suga made him sleep in his bed, but that of course had made Hinata protest, saying that he couldn’t sleep without Kageyama. So, Suga let him join them which caused Yamaguchi to shrink back and Tsukki to act all cold towards him. Ultimately Suga had pushed all their beds together and if their soft breathing and clinging hugs soothed the terrors, then he could put up with the occasional bedtime fight or foot to the face.

Daichi was at first skeptical, but after seeing Suga sleeping peacefully through a whole night for the first time, he relented. Still, he always complained that he woke up with no blanket to which Suga had teasingly offered to have him sleep on a separate bed.

Daichi had frowned and shook his head furiously, and Suga felt a rush of guilt. He knew Daichi had his own nightmares that kept him up at night. He had grown accustomed to Daichi shooting up in the middle of the night, hands wildly reaching around him before they touched Suga’s arm. Most nights, that was all it took, but sometimes Suga twisted around the sleeping bodies of the children to wrap Daichi in his arms and hold him while he cried. 

Bed once again made, he turned and studied the cozy interior of the cottage. Daichi had originally protested any plan that placed Suga more than five feet from him at any time, but even he couldn’t argue the fact that Suga’s attacks happened far less often when he was outside the castle. So, in a compromise, he had this cabin built on the outskirts of the castle grounds and moved himself, Suga, and the children there. 

He stepped outside, the door creaking shut behind him. Suga froze as it clicked shut, suddenly lost in a haze of heat and fear and---

He clutched the wall, wishing Daichi was there. Everything was always better when Daichi was there.

“Suga?” A small hand tugged his cloak, “Are you ok?”

Suga was snapped out of his trance, heart racing.

“I’m fine, sweetie,” He replied, patting Tsukki’s head. 

“Are you sure? I can go get Daichi if you want.”

“No, no, no,” Suga said, forcing a smile onto his face, “I’m fine. Just thinking.”

The last thing he needed was Daichi leaving another important meeting because of him. He sighed, drawing a hand through his hair. Karasuno needed Daichi more than he did right now.

“Here,” Tsukki said, looking away as he offered Suga a handful of wildflowers.

“Tsukki! Thank you!”

Tsukki muttered something about it not being a big deal.

“Why don’t you get a cup of water to put them in?” Suga asked, placing a trembling hand on his shoulder.

“Why? They’re just weeds.”

“Still, they’ll make the table prettier.”

Tsukki glanced at him but ran inside.

Suga’s gaze wandered back to the castle and waved as he saw a familiar figure rapidly approaching them.

Nishinoya slowed his horse before hopping down to greet him.

“Sugawara-san,” He said, looking away, “I uh thought you would be inside.”

“I was looking after the children,” Suga replied, “Is there something you needed Sir Nishinoya?”

Noya-Kun stood a little taller at his new title.

After everything had calmed down, Daichi had knighted both Nishinoya and Tanaka, something that Suga regretted missing every day. 

In an unprecedented move, Daichi named Nishinoya captain of the guard almost immediately. Suga couldn’t have supported him more in this decision even if Nishinoya still couldn’t look him in the eye.

“Here,” Nishinoya said, pushing a warm package in his hands before turning back to his horse, “I need to get back on patrol.”

“Stay safe!” Suga called as he rode away. He knew that Nishinoya would be back soon enough. Noya-Kun seemed to be on patrol in this area more than twice as much as any other place.

He unwrapped the parcel, and the smell of cinnamon surrounded him. He smiled at Ennoshita’s gift. Between him and Daichi, Suga could hardly go a few minutes without someone offering him a snack or an extra helping. He turned to return to the cottage to set it aside until supper, but a chorus of voices squeaking his name caused him to turn.

He turned to see Hinata, Kageyama, and Yamaguchi all showing him their own handful of flowers to him.

Making sure to admire them all equally, he carefully wrapped and placed Ennoshita’s snack on the ground before sweeping the 3 of them into a hug.

Kageyama thrashed about claiming that he was too old for hugs until Suga let him go. He hovered around them, waiting for his playmates.

“Suga!” Hinata complained, tugging on his arm, “Where’s my kiss?”

“Sorry dear,” Suga apologized and pressed a kiss to his head, “Thank you for the pretty flowers.” 

He turned to the other two.

“Can you two get some water to put the flowers in please?” 

“Yes!” Yamaguchi said, jumping at the opportunity to help. 

Kageyama gave Hinata a glance and a frown appeared on his face.

Suga felt a small burst of sympathy, and he bent down and kissed Kageyama as well.

“Eww,” Kageyama said, wiping his cheek, but before he turned after Yamaguchi, Suga saw the gleam return to his eyes.

“Daichi says flowers make you feel better,” Hinata chirped.

“Oh really?” Suga said, picking him up and balancing on his hip. Hinata was still so small. “What else did Daichi say?”

Hinata frowned.

“He said to make sure you weren’t alone and that you didn’t use sharp things and to make sure you didn’t get too tired and--”

Suga pressed another kiss to his soft cheek, “You don’t need to worry about me, baby.”

His gaze turned back to the castle. Looks like he was going to have another conversation with Daichi.

“Hinata!” Yamaguchi called, running to them, “Hurry! Kageyama and I are playing ball!”

Hinata squirmed in Suga’s grip, and Suga laughed and helped him down.

“Stay where I can see you!” Suga called as they hurried away. He quickly stooped down and picked up the parcel before entering the cabin again.

“Do you need any help?” Tsukki asked, placing a cup full of flowers on the table.

“Daichi should be arriving soon with dinner, so until then, I’ll just be resting. You can go play with them.”

Tsukki frowned.

“I want to help,” He said, crossing his arms.

Suga ruffled his hair.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure there will be plenty to help with later.”

Tsukki’s frown grew, but he nodded and after a glance back at him, ran off to join the others.

Suga sighed, leaning against the cabin. He pressed his hands together to stop them from shaking. He wasn’t the Suga he was before, he may never be, but at least he was getting better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm planning on updating this fic every Saturday-ish. I hope that you enjoyed it so far! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
